Queen Swan
by Lia de los muertos
Summary: Regina teaches Emma how to use her magic, but during their lessons they start to become more than friends...
1. Chapter 1

Emma & Regina

DISCLAIMER: This is a fanfiction about Emma and Regina from the status of Season 3, so if you haven't seen that far, don't continue reading – this may contain spoilers!  
Also it's obviously a gay fanfic, so if you don't like that, also don't continue reading ;)  
This story is inspired and based on "Once Upon A Time", so it contains things from the series, but also things I have changed and made up.  
Enjoy :)

Regina was about to teach Emma how you use magic, when Emma didn't seem to like the letters in Regina's book.  
"When Rumpelstiltskin taught me magic, he wasn't very considerate. If he wanted to teach you how to swim and you couldn't, you'd drown.", said Regina.  
Emma frowned, "drown?"  
That gave Regina an idea. With a wave of her hand a purple cloud surrounded her and Emma and as it cleared they stood on a plank bridge over a wildly flowing river. Or to be more exact, only Emma was. Regina stood at one end of it on sturdy ground.  
"Regina! What are you doing?", Emma cried, holding on to the thick rope the bridge was made of.  
"Teaching you how to swim.", Regina replied with a smile and with another graceful wave of her hand the planks started to break through the rope one by one. "The last couple of times you used magic was because you followed your instincts – do that again. Let your instinct control your magic!"  
Emma looked scared as the planks under her feet started to break away. She held on tightly to the rope as her legs now were dangling in mid air, the rapid river under her.  
"Fix the bridge, Emma. Concentrate.", said Regina with a light concern, now that Emma was about to fall. But she didn't lose hope in her saving herself.  
As the rope tore and Emma fell, out of Regina's sight, she lifted her hands and was about to use magic to break Emma's fall, there she stood on the broken planks that were lifting her back up.  
"I did it!", Emma said with excitement while stepping of the floating planks and next to Regina, hugging her out of happiness. At first Regina was startled by their contact, they had never hugged before, but then she slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around Emma's waist.  
"Yes, you did. Well done.", Regina said as unimpressed as she could, so Emma wouldn't notice that she actually was impressed. Loosening her arms and taking a step back, Emma smiled at Regina and said "Come on. Teach me more! Please." and so she did. They practiced magic all day and evening and when they both were too tired to continue Regina said: "Ok, I think it's enough for today. You did well. By this time tomorrow you will be ready and strong enough to help me defeat Selina."  
Emma smiled. "Thank you for teaching me. You know… we've never spent so much time together alone. I never realized how good you are as a teacher."  
Regina couldn't help but smile and even blushed a bit. "Thanks. You have a gift, you just need to learn how to use it."  
They looked at each other, noticing that is was the first time they have given each other honest compliments. After an awkward silence Emma said "eh well, I guess I'll go home now. See you tomorrow? Same time?"  
"Yeah. Same time.", Regina replied whilst walking her to the door. As Emma walked through the door she felt as if Regina had placed a spell on her. Her stomach felt weird and she thought differently of Regina after that day. She had known her for a while now, but never had she felt this way.  
 _"Must be because she really has changed"_ , Emma thought.  
Regina had felt the same way. Her explanation to herself was that she probably let herself get blinded by jealousy that Henry wanted to know his birth mother.

The next day they continued their lessons and both were doing their best.  
"Ok – I think you are ready to learn something slightly more difficult." Regina said after Emma mastered every task she gave her.  
"What is it?", Emma asked. Regina lifted her hand and a ball of fire emerged from it, holding itself in mid air, only inches away from her skin. Emma had seen her do that a couple of times, but never thought about the power she must have to perform it.  
Emma lifted her hand and tried to concentrate, but nothing happened.  
"Here, let me help.", Regina said as she stepped behind Emma and pushed up Emma's sleeve. "You are trying to hard and therefore making it more complicated than it is." She gently slid her fingertips over Emma's forearm. "Imagine the fire in your hand. Imagine the heat of it warming your skin. Whatever you can imagine and put true faith in, can happen!", she now said into Emma's ear, almost in a whisper.  
Emma closed her eyes and started to imagine the heat of the fire, but then she feels Regina's hand on her arm and suddenly she has a different picture in her head. Not the heat of the fire in her hand, but the heat of Regina's hand in hers. When Emma opened her eyes, exactly that had happened. The power of her imagination combined with magic brought Regina from behind her to right in front of Emma's face, with her hand in Regina's. As they both realize what just happened they quickly let go and turn embarrassed to the side. Although it was quiet an awkward moment, they both can't help but smile.  
"Sorry! I was… imagining the wrong thing. Somehow got the wrong picture in my head", Emma tried to explain full of embarrassment.  
"Don't worry. That happens to everyone in the beginning. When you let yourself get distracted by other things, that's what happens. That is why I did that." Regina said, still with a blush on her cheeks. "I think we should have a break, so you can concentrate properly again. I'll get us some coffee from Granny's. Do you want anything else?"  
Surprised by Regina's nice offer, Emma just says, "eh. No thanks. Just coffee is fine!" and smiles awkwardly as Regina walks out of the door.  
Still perplexed by what just happened, Emma just stands there and looks at her hand. Running over her palm with her fingers where she felt the warmth and softness of Regina's skin.  
She can't wrap her head around her feelings. _"What was that? Why did I have that picture in my head? What am I feeling?"_ All these questions run through Emma's mind as she bites her lip in thought.  
After Regina returned they sat down at the table and drank their coffee in awkward silence. Both didn't really know what to say without making it worse.

To be continued…

Thanks for reading! If you liked it and want to know how it continues leave a comment below :)  
It might get steamy though, just so you know ;)


	2. Chapter 2

They injoyed their coffee in silence and after their last sip Emma couldn't stand just ignoring what just happened so she said: „Listen. I know what just happened was… weird, but it was just a picture in my head for a split second so there is nothing to worry or think about. I just want to continue learning to control my magic so I can help you and we can save us all. So… could we just forget about it and continue my training?"  
Regina smiled and said: "Already forgotten." Emma let out a sigh of relief and felt a bit stupid for being so concerned.  
"So", Regina continued, "Let's try the fire ball again."  
They got up from the table and walked over to Regina's desk. With a graceful wave of her hand the desk flung against the wall and made room for them to continue their training.  
"This time I'll stand in front of you and demonstrate. This way it should be easier to get the right picture in your head." ,she smiled mildly as if she was a bit sad that it probably wouldn't happen again. She stepped in front of Emma, lifted her hand and looked her in the eye.  
"Are you ready?", she asked and after a confident nod from Emma she created a perfectly round ball of golden-red fire. Looking at Emma she understood it was her turn. She stretched her back, lifted her right hand and closed her eyes.  
" _fire. heat. Imagine feeling the heat of Regina's… NO! don't think about Regina! Think about fire! fire in my hand! Imagine the heat of the fire in my hand! heat. fire. Regina. Behind me. Her body pressed against my back… dammit Emma! What's so hard about NOT thinking of Regina? Just think of…"  
_ But it was too late. Emma could feel heat. But it was not in her hand, but on her back. And it wasn't fire. It was Regina pressed firmly against her body. Emma quickly opened her eyes and stepped forward without even looking back.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I just can't imagine the fire ball without thinking of you. I mean I just imagine the fire ball in your hand and then I automatically think of you. And I try to think of heat in my hand but it somehow turns into body heat not fire heat… Darn. I – I'm sorry…", she tried to explain. As she noticed Regina didn't reply, she slowly turned around and stood there, frozen by shock as she looked at Regina. She was just as shocked. That is why she didn't reply.  
Regina stood there in fire red lace underwear. Emma couldn't help but stare at Regina's body.  
 _"She looks really hot. Oh my god. Stop thinking about her like that! What is wrong with my thoughts lately?"_  
"At least you got the color of fire right…", Regina laughed suddenly.  
Emma burst out in laughter. She wasn't expecting Regina to react so relaxed. She hadn't even changed her clothes back to normal yet. _"Is she oddly enjoying this as much as I am?"_  
As if she read Emma's mind, she suddenly looked down and with a snap of her fingers a dark purple smoke surrounded her and her lace turned into a dress. She kept the color though - fire red.  
They looked at each other. Silently. They both didn't know what to say. They just continued the training and Regina ended up in underwear a few times more. A couple of times she kept her normal clothes but was suddenly standing right in front of Emma - noses almost touching. It was weird but they both didn't seem to mind. They just kept on going until finally, after Emma almost lost hope, there was a spark and soon after burning flames floating in Emma's hand.  
"YES! I did it! Did you see that? I did it!", Emma yelled with excitement, jumping up and down and throwing her fists in the air.  
"Well done!", said Regina proudly. But she also seemed a bit disappointed that she wouldn't end up almost touching faces with Emma anymore.  
Emma threw herself into Regina's arms. "Thank you!" She held her tight and after a few seconds when Emma was about to loosen the hug because she thought it started to feel awkward, Regina lifted her arms and pulled her close to her chest again. Emma closed her eyes and smiled. She enjoyed that and she didn't even deny it in her head this time. Regina also seemed to enjoy it because she lowered her face so their cheeks touched. Her skin was warm and it felt soothing and nice so Emma kept her face where it was so their skin didn't stop touching.  
"You're welcome", Regina finally said in a soft voice as they broke up the oddly intimate hug. They both looked away with embarrassment. Emma put her hands in her pockets and said: "Uhm well.. I guess I'll head home now. Don't think I can concentrate anymore to learn something new." Regina looked disappointed. "But let's continue tomorrow!", she added.  
"Yes, good idea. We shouldn't push it too much. Good work today, Emma." Regina said.  
Emma smiled. That was the first time Regina didn't say Miss Swan to her. She liked that Regina used her first name.  
"See you tomorrow. And thanks again, Regina. You're a great teacher!", Emma said before closing the door. Regina turned her back to the door and slid down to the floor. Leaning against it as she wrapped her arms around her legs. On the other side Emma stood, looking to the floor and feeling sad to have left that house. She lifted her hand and pressed it against the door, thinking of Regina's skin. Soft and it smelled like lavender. She closed her eyes, sighed and turned away to leave.  
Regina looked up and in front of her feet lay a bundle of fresh lavender held together by a fire red ribbon. It just appeared. Like magic… 


	3. Chapter 3

She looked at the bundle of lavender and smiled.  
 _Did Emma do that?_ , she thought. Regina picked it up and opened the door in hopes that Emma was still there, but she wasn't. Her walkway was empty, only the orange autumn leaves were scattered all over. Feeling a bit disappointed she slowly closed the door, in hopes of hearing Emma's voice saying: "Regina! Wait…", but she didn't…  
Later that evening Regina paced up and down her office, passing her phone and giving it a look as if she was asking it: "should I call her?" After a few more laps of pacing, she picked up the phone and started dialing. Holding her finger over the green button she gave it another thought _"what if she doesn't want to talk to me now after what happened last?"_  
She shook her head as if she wanted to shake away that thought so it wouldn't stand in her way and quickly pressed the button. Eagerly she listened to the beeps and hoped Emma would pick up.  
"Regina?", Emma's gently voice said.  
"Emma, hi… I was wondering if you…" ,she breathed deeply, "would be up to another training round in the forest when it's dark? I wanted for you to try to repair the bridge again, this time in the dark to make it a bit more challenging." ,she nervously waited for Emma's response, biting her nail.  
There was a pause. On the other line Emma was thinking what to say.  
"Uhm – sure! I think that would be good. A good training I mean.", she stuttered.  
"Ok. Great. Meet you at mine around 8?", Regina asked with relief.  
"Yeah. See you then.", Emma said and hung up. She held her phone to her chest, took a deep breath and smiled.  
 _"Why am I so happy that Regina called? Why am I looking forward to see her later? And why am I wondering what to wear, it's just Regina and she's training me. Nothing special?!"  
_ Emma put her phone on the table and walked to her closet.

Regina also smiled and walked to her closet. She saw her fire red underwear, just like the one Emma imagined on her earlier. She changed into them and picked out her favorite dress. More conscience than she thought, she wanted to impress Emma.

As Emma knocked on Regina's door, she checked her hair in her reflection of the window at the door.  
Regina's heart raced as she walked to the door and as she opened it and saw Emma, it got worse.  
"Hi. Are we walking to the forest?", Emma asked.  
"Uhm – no. We are going to use magic. Come in.", Regina replied and stepped aside so Emma could walk past her.  
Emma stepped in and Regina closed the door. She stepped beside her and said: "Give me your hand." and held own out towards her. Emma lifted her arm without thought and took Regina's hand.  
They smiled and Regina closed her eyes and imagined the spot at the bridge where they wanted to go and they vanished from Regina's hall behind a purple cloud. When Emma looked up she saw the branches of the surrounding trees in the dark. They stood there for a while, admiring the beautiful scene they were standing in and they didn't even notice they were still holding hands. After realizing they let go and Regina said quickly, "Ok. Let's get started. Step on the bridge please."  
Emma looked at her as she noticed that she had never heard Regina requesting something from her with the word "please" behind it.  
She stepped on the bridge holding the ropes beside her tightly as she felt a bit scared of falling of that bridge again. But she trusted Regina, she knew that she wouldn't let her fall too deep if Emma couldn't help myself.  
"Ready?", Regina asked.  
"Ready!", Emma replied. She closed her eyes, holding the picture of the intact bridge in her mind. Regina lifted her hand and planks started to break off, the rope started to loosen and the poles started bending. Emma held out her hands in front of her and they started to glow. The ropes started to tighten again, the planks flew back to place and the poles straightened within seconds.  
Emma looked at Regina with a big smile on her face, feeling pleased with herself.  
Regina seemed to feel the same way because she also had a smile on her face. They walked towards each other and hugged. Standing in the middle of the bridge they looked up and they saw the most beautiful sky full of stars. They sat down and enjoyed the night sky.  
"That's enough for today I think.", Regina said. "You are getting really good. You seem to be able to control your magic now. A few more practices and you will be ready."  
"Yeah, I think so too. Thank you again Regina for helping me", Emma said.  
"Of course. It's actually fun to teach." Regina replied with a smile.

Regina thought of bringing up the bundle of lavender from earlier, but she was pretty sure that Emma's magic back then wasn't intentional, so she decided to keep it to herself.  
They sat next to each other on the bridge, looking up at the night sky. It was getting dark, but they didn't seem to mind. Emma started to shiver without noticing, but Regina did.  
"Are you cold?", she asked in a caring voice.  
"Hm? Oh, yeah a bit", Emma answered, after torn out of her sky gazing. "But it's not that bad. I don't want to leave yet."  
"Who said anything about leaving?", Regina replied and waved her hand ever so gracefully. After the thick deep purple smoke cleared, a huge, fuzzy blanket appeared on Emma's shoulders. It was warm and smelled… of lavender.

 _Did she poof it here from her house? Is this her blanket? It smells like her…_ Emma thought.  
"Thanks." Emma said with a light smile growing bigger of the thought that Regina was wrapped in this exact blanket.  
"No problem." Regina said. She rolled down her sleeves. Emma reckoned she was cold too, so she lifted one side of the blanket of her shoulder holding it up and said, "Come here. You are cold too. This blanket is huge, we can totally share."  
Regina smiled, she tried not to smile too big, but she didn't hide it very well. Emma knew she wanted that to happen. But she liked that.  
They scooted together and Emma put the other end of the blanket on the Regina's shoulder. Gently. Stroking her back as she pulled her arm back to her own body. That gave Regina goose bumps.  
They both felt something for the other. But they both didn't say anything… 

Hey guys! Leave a comment of you liked ot so far and if you want me to continue. And if you have any wishes what should happen next leave a comment!  
Thanks!


End file.
